


His Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drops by to save the day and surprises Dean with his head on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally new to me. I know it's a little rough around the edges, but it's my first and I'm excited. Any feedback is cool. Really hope you enjoy!

“Damn it!” Dean grunted loudly as Sam poured the alcohol over his newly stitched shoulder. An hour ago it had been a torn and bloody mess. That’s what you get for going after a werewolf alone.  
They were in a smaller city in New York. The case had been a bitch. As soon as they got a lead, the damn thing would practically vanish. Dean had finally figured out where it was hiding while Sam was out earlier that night and hadn’t wanted to wait. He threw on his old leather jacket, jumped in the Impala, and he was off. He left Sam a message on the way there. When Sam finally got it half an hour later, he rushed to the abandoned building. Walking inside, Sam had found a dead werewolf and a shredded Dean.  
“Why the hell couldn’t the angel have taken care of this?” Dean demanded. It was amazing how good he’d gotten at gruffly stating he wanted Cas there so that no one would know that he really just wanted him there to be near to him.  
“Because ‘the angel’ isn’t your walking miracle worker that trails around after you to clean you up,” Sam said with a smirk. Dean thought he was so smooth trying to hide how much he missed Castiel when he was away. Sam knew Dean had grown closer to the angel than he had to anyone in a long time, and it was nice to see him care about someone that wasn’t a helpless stranger.  
“Well, Sammy, where are we off to next?” Dean asked as he took a long swallow of the drink that had been cleaning his stitches moments ago.  
“Dean, I just stitched half of your shoulder back together. We shouldn’t be going anywhere. Besides, a storm is coming, and it could be brutal. We don’t need to be stuck in the snow on the highway.”  
Sammy was right. Why did he have to be right? Dean wanted a new case, one where they might need some angelic assistance. Instead he would have to console himself with the fact that this was the nicest room they had been in in a while. Separate rooms with thick enough walls that he didn’t hear Sam’s skinimax at night.  
An hour later when Dean went to the fridge and realized there was nothing there but a few bottles of beer, he was less consoled by the room. But it was nearly midnight and miserable outside. Sam could go to the store in the morning. After one last beer, Dean went to bed exhausted, in pain, and thinking about how much he missed his angel’s perfect face.  
The morning was a cold surprise. A blizzard had blown through overnight, and nobody was going anywhere. So the brothers waited. Sam sat on the couch with a beer and watched TV. Dean laid in bed and lost himself in his mind. What was Cas doing right now? Did he ever wonder what Dean was up to? Dean shook himself. Of course Cas wondered what he was up to. He was his charge; it was his job. Dean didn’t know when it had started. Maybe it had always been there. All he knew for sure was that he had never thought about anyone but Sammy this much, and this was in a very different way. He would catch himself spacing out, just imaging the way Cas’ lips would feel or his strong back beneath Dean’s hands. It wasn’t just Dean being horny Dean though. It was more than that. He thought about the sunshine in Cas’ eyes and smile, and how if he could be allowed to hold him just once he could never let go. Dean Winchester didn’t do chick flicks, but damn he wanted to be in one with Cas.  
It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to think he heard the sound of wings when he lost himself in thoughts of Cas, but this time he was sure he had actually heard it. Dean looked up and sure enough, there was Cas in all his beautiful, slightly out of place glory. For a moment Dean thought he must be dreaming, but then Cas spoke.  
“There’s blood everywhere in the bathroom,” Cas said both matter-of-factly and questioningly.  
“I had a bit of a run in with a werewolf last night. What’re you doing here, Cas?” It took all Dean’s strength to not walk up and plant a welcoming kiss on those perfect lips.  
“You had not been in contact in a few days. I thought I would stop by and check on things,” Cas stared at his shoes for a moment before looking up and meeting Dean’s eyes. “May I see your wound?”  
Dean carefully, painfully removed his shirt to show the angel his newest battle scars. Castiel looked as though he wanted to raise his hand to touch it, but he stopped short and kept his hands at his sides.  
“You should be more careful, Dean,” he warned. “Where is Sam?”  
The pair walked out to the little living room to see Sam, who, of course, was practical.  
“Castiel you’re here! That’s great!” Sam said standing up and stretching. “Hey we have literally no food. Think you could maybe get some? We haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.”  
Cas agreed and disappeared. Dean’s heart always broke a little when he left, even when he was coming right back. He went back to his bed and was alone with his thoughts. It had been nearly a week since the last time they saw each other. Dean’s heart was both swelling with the joy of having seen the man he loved, and breaking remembering just how nonexistent the chance of ever having him were. How could that perfect angel ever love him? It was the same question Dean had laid awake thinking about every night for months. And after he was done torturing himself with that question, Dean would fall asleep thinking of all the little things about Cas that he loved so much.

That night, the trio sat on the couch together with Dean in the middle. His proximity to Cas was almost too much to bear without being able to reach out and touch him or lean on his shoulder or throw an arm around him.  
“Hey thanks again, Cas,” Sam said, shattering Dean’s imaginings. “I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t shown up earlier. Dean’s no fun without food.”  
“It was no problem. I am happy to have helped,” Cas said in that voice that made Dean practically shiver with delight at the sound of it.  
“Well, I’m exhausted. I think I’m turning in for the night,” Sam said as he rose to stretch and head to his room.  
Then it was just Dean and Cas. Dean and all his thoughts and Cas.  
“So, are you staying here tonight?” Dean tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
Castiel took a moment to answer, “Would you like me to, Dean?”  
“That’s all up to you, man. I’m probably just going to listen to music for a while in the room,” Dean felt as smooth as gravel trying to subtly extend an invitation to his bedroom to Cas.  
“I suppose I could stay,” Cas said and got up to head to the room.  
Dean couldn’t remember how to breathe. Where were his lungs? He got up slowly and moved to the room. Seating himself on the bed, Dean turned on his favorite album and closed his eyes. He hoped Cas would think it was just to enjoy the song, but really it was to pull himself together in the presence of the angel he loved standing in front of his bed.  
“What kind of music do angels have, Cas?” he asked to try to distract himself and kill any awkward silence.  
“It is not a sound your ears could handle,” Cas said as he sat down next to Dean.  
Oh god, he’s in my bed. My angel is in my bed. No. Stop. He’s not your angel. He never will be. He thinks nothing of this.  
But he sat so close.  
Cas and Dean sat there without words for a while, just gently moving to the music. Then Cas did something that stunned Dean like a bolt of lightning. He leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. Could it really be happening, or did Cas really know no boundaries?  
After a moment of rigid silence, Dean turned to look down at the perfect head on his shoulder and the stunning blue eyes looking up at him.  
“This is a nice song, Dean.”  
Dean just stared disbelievingly at the miracle that seemed to be happening. Then Dean shocked himself.  
“Yes it is,” he said quietly, and then he gently took Cas’ chin between his fingers and tilted his face up more. He looked into his angel eyes and slowly, so achingly slowly, lowered his face to Castiel’s.  
When their lips met it was like time froze, and every pain that had ever been inflicted upon Dean Winchester fell away. Neither wanted to pull back, but slowly Dean did.  
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” he asked quietly.  
“Not as long as I have,” Cas responded and then sat up to kiss Dean again, this time with a bit more force.  
“Wait,” Dean said pulling back. “Cas what is this? You’ve never shown any interest in this.”  
“I know, Dean,” Cas said with sad eyes. “I’m sorry it has taken me so long. I was just so worried you would not understand. I didn’t understand at first, but Dean…I love you, Dean.”  
Dean was amazed when his voice worked at all, “You love me?”  
“I do, Dean. I hope that is not too much to put on you,” Cas said with worry written all over his face.  
“Cas, I love you more than I knew it was possible to love,” Dean said as he pulled Castiel to him.  
The kisses started slow and gentle, but they grew hungrier. They had both held it in so long; there was so much time to make up for. Cas’ lips were soft and warm, just like Dean knew they would be. When his strong hands began to wander, Dean began to remove his layers of clothing. They were lying nearly naked facing each other when Cas pulled back.  
“Dean, are you sure about this?” he asked.  
“I have never been more sure of anything in my life, angel,” Dean answered as he closed the inch of space between them and reached down.  
An hour later, the pair laid in each other’s arms panting and content. Dean fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved and never slept better in his life. In the morning when the snow cleared up, he knew his angel would stay by his side.


End file.
